In The Night
by miichan mch
Summary: Hanya sebuah kegiatan negosiasi yang dilakukan Akashi dan Tetsuya sebelum tidur.


Disclaimer

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance.

Story by miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidak sengajaan semata.

Warning :

OOC

Yaoi

AU

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam terasa semakin larut. Sebagian besar orang tentunya sudah terlelap berpetualang menjelajahi alam mimpi. Begitupun Tetsuya yang ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah seharian bekerja dan mengurus rumah. Jika saja tidak ada sepasang mata merah yang sejak tadi intens memandangi. Tetsuya ingin mengabaikannya saja, tapi tatapan itu bagaikan sinar laser yang seolah mampu menembus pikirannya.

"Tidurlah Sei-kun." Ucap Tetsuya tanpa melihat ke arah objek yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kita melakukannya."

Tetsuya merotasi bola mata malas. Kekasihnya Akashi Seijuurou dari tadi sedang merajuk memintah jatah benar-benar merepotkan.

"Tidak untuk hari ini."

"Hey ! jangan bercanda Tetsuya.!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Besok aku ada rapat pagi dengan para guru. "

"Aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat."

"Tidak." Jawab Tetsuya singkat. Dia tahu arti kata cepat menurut Seijuurou berbeda dengan arti kata cepat yang sesungguhnya. Dia sudah hafal diluar kepala tabiat pria yang satu bulan lalu melamarnya itu.

"Kau tidak kasihan 'adik' kecilku yang merindukanmu ?"

"Kau sendiri tega membuatku seluruh tubuhku sakit dan aku tidak bisa jalan." Ucap Tetsuya dengan nada kesal, bibirnya mengerucut pipinya digembungkan. Tak tahu sikapnya semakin membuatnya sulit untuk menghentikan permintaan Akashi.

"Kau tidak tahu betama ketat hangatnya lubangmu, apa kau paham betapa aku merasa sangat nikmat saat berada di dalam dirimu.

BUKKK !

Satu bantal melayang mengenai wajah tampan pria yang mendapat julukan emperor.

"Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh.! " Dapat dilihat wajah Tetsuya sangat merah hampir menyamai rambut Akashi. Tubuh ramping berbalut piyama tidur bahan saten berwarna biru kembali memiringkan badannya memunggungi Akashi.

"Ayolah Tetsuya." Tak ingin menyerah, Akashi memeluk tubuh mungil dari belakang. Dan sebelum tangannya hendak meraba, tangan Tetsuya sudah lebih dulu menghentikannya. Akashi memasang wajah kecewa karena usahnya berhasil dihalangi.

"Bukankah selama ini pengendalian dirimu sangat bagus,? jadi aku memintamu juga mengenfalikan nafsu mu itu, setidaknya sampai besok. "

Jika ini adalah sebuah anime, maka dapat dilihat wajah pucat Akashi dengan latar belakang petir imajiner menyertainya. Tetsuya hanya tidak sadar, bahwa segala yang ada pada dirinya selalu mengundang untuk Akashi. Dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur sebelum melakukan hal intim dengan Tetsuya. yah,minimal menggerayangi kekasih biru mudanya bila perlu sampai ada acara tusuk dan di tusuk.

"Hal yang ini dan yang itu berbeda, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa menahanya, aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. !"

"Kau bisa. Sei-kun."

"Aku ingin sekarang. "

"Aku capek."

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang masih bekerja di tempat penuh dengan anak nakal itu. "

"Berhentilah cemburu pada anak kecil."

Tetsuya masih tak bergeming, sekarang malah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mencari pelampiasan pada orang lain."

Sebenarnya telinga Tetsuya panas juga mendengar perkataan Akashi. Tapi dia juga keras kepala. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"Silahkan saja, lagipula apartemen Aomine-kun selalu terbuka untukku, dan Kagami-kun juga bersedia menerimaku kembali padanya. "

Kedudukan satu sama untuk Akashi dan Tetsuya. Akashi lupa jika Tetsuya adalah mantan Ratu Harem yang selalu menjadi 'bunga' di sekolahnya. Dan sekarang di tempat kerjanya. Mendapatkan Tetsuya saja penuh dengan perjuangan, bukan karena dia takut melawan para saingannya untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya, percayalah Seijuurou menganggap mereka nilainya hanya setara dengan lalat.

Tapi Tetsuya sendirilah yang memiliki prinsip hidup yang kuat sehingga meskipun Akashi mampu memberi alam semesta beserta isinya, namun jika Tetsuya sendiri tidak memiliki perasaan untuknya dia tidak akan menerima Akashi.

Pernyataan Akashi memang tidak serius, dia hanya ingin sedikit mengancam Tetsuya saja, jika dia mau, dia bisa saja mencari selingan kapanpun, lagipula Akashi tampan dan kaya, Sekali kedip saja para wanita dan pria uke akan melemparkan diri mereka dengan sukarela. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Hanya Tetsuya lah yang dapat memuaskannya, dia tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang lain selain Tetsuya.

Tapi jika itu adalah Tetsuya bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin dia benar-benar akan menemui Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga. Apalagi dua nama itu sempat mengisi kedudukan yang penting di hati Tetsuya. Aomine adalah cinta pertama Tetsuya, mereka sempat menjalin hubungan saat sekolah namun karena sifat Aomine berubah Tetsuya memilih meninggalkannya. Tak lama setelah berpisah dari Aomine, Tetsuya menjalin hubungan dengan Kagami, pada waktu itu mereka benar-benar menjadi pasangan yang ideal, sifat Tetsuya yang tenang mampu memadamkan emosi Kagami yang kadang tak Terkontrol, Sedangkan Kagami mampu menenangkan Tetsuya ketika gelisah. Namun hubungan mereka yang digadang akan berlanjut ke pelaminan harus berakhir karena Kagami memutuskan untuk meraih mimpinya menjadi pemain basket profesional di Amerika, dan Tetsuya sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan anak didiknya di Jepang.

Baiklah Akashi akui dia kalah, rasa cemburu begitu besar memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan menyerahkan Tetsuya kepada siapapun. Hal itu pula yang membuat Akashi ingin cepat-cepat mengikat Tetsuya dengan hubungan pernikahan.

Namun begitu yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari cara agar tetap mendapat 'jatah' sehingga dia tak harus bermain dengan tangan malam ini.

"Hei, Tetsuya. Lihat ini. "

"Ada apa lagi Sei-kun." Tetsuya dengan sedikit gusar membalikkan badannya menghadap Akashi.

Akashi menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Tetsuya melihat dengan mata yang hanya terbuka setengah.

"ini sudah jan 00.01, itu artinya hari sudah berganti. Jadi aku bisa mendapat jatahku. " Ujar Akashi dengan Seringai mesum yang semakin tampak jelas.

"Apa ?! Teori dari mana itu ?"

"Teori Akashi Seijuurou."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima alasan aneh seperti itu !"

"Ini bukan alasan aneh, ini kebenaran."

Tetsuya merasakan mulutnya tiba-tiba di bungkam dengan ciuman ganas dan liar Akashi.

"hhhmpphhhh.."

Dengan Posisi menindih Tetsuya yang ada dibawahnya Akashi semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menginvasi gua hangat yang selalu membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Hingga tanpa sadar ciuman berlangsung cukup lama sampai Tetsuya harus memukul dada Akashi karena mulai kehabisan nafas. Akashipun dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

"mmmhhhhh...hah.. hah..hah.. " Nafas mereka masih terengah. Dan wajahnya masih memerah.

"kau ingin membunuhku ?"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa cintaku untuk Tetsuya."

".." Sementara itu Tetsuya masih diam mengumpulkan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya . Sedikit kesal dengan serangan tiba-tiba Akashi. Apalagi setelah menjelaskan pernyataan yang absurd seperti tadi.

"Kau juga harus menerima hukuman sayang." Telapak tangan besar menyentuh pipi putih sang kekasih. Badannya memerangkap tubuh mungil yang ada di bawahnya supaya tidak bisa kabur.

Kedua mata biru membulat. Kantuknya telah hilang setelah mendengarkan perkataan Akashi. "Apa ? Kenapa aku harus menerima hukuman ?!"

"Karena kau berani membicarakan laki-laki lain. Dan aku tidak suka itu. " Akashi menjilat cuping telinga Tetsuya membuatnya meremang seketika.

"Kau yang memulai duluan. !" Tetsuya tidak mau di salahkan.

"Aku memang memancingmu duluan agar aku bisa membuatmu cemburu, Tapi aku tidak pernah membawa nama mantan dalam pembicaraan kita."

Ibu jari dan telunjuk mengapit dagu Tetsuya. "Jadi, apakah selama aku tidak ada kau pergi ke tempat ganguro sialan itu ?."

Badan Tetsuya menegang . Bukan karena dia melakukan hal yang Akashi tuduhkan, tapi Atmosfir di kamar mereka yang tiba-tiba menjadi berat. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Akashi dan kata hukuman tadi. Tidak. Dia masih sebal dengan Akashi. Gara-gara begitu kekasihnya yang hiperaktif di ranjang, dia menjadi kelelahan hingga pingsan lalu pagi harinya dia tidak bisa mengajar karena tidak bisa jalan. Dan sekarang ? Oh, ayolah, dia tidak mau sakit pinggang untuk kedua kalinya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu.

"I-itu.. A-aomi-ne -kun me-me -mang pernah mengatakannya, ta-tapi aku tidak pernah datang ke Apartementnya Sei-kun." Bahkan Tetsuya sampai gugup dalam menjelaskan. Berharap Akashi tidak salah paham, dan meringankan hukumannya bila perlu di batalkan.

"Hm, baiklah aku percaya padamu. Jika kau berbohong kau tahu apa konsekuensinya kan, Tetsuya ?"

Tetsuya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia berharap bisa bernafas lega.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa lepas dari hukumanku, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi dengan senyum iblisnya. Rupanya dia masih kesal dengan mantan si kekasih yang masih suka menghubungi Tetsuya meskipun saat ini telah ada Akashi disisinya. Akashi tahu itu karena Tetsuya memperbolehkannya mengecek ponselnya sebagai tanda tidak ada rahasia dalam hubungan mereka. Hal inipun berlaku sebaliknya.

"Jadi, Tetsuya sekarang penuhi janjimu."

"Kau curang Sei-kun.." Protes Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya menuruti apa yang kau katakan."

"Aku bilang tahanlah sampai besok."

"Ini juga sudah besok, Tetsuya." Lidah Ahli Akashi mulai menelusuri bagian leher Tetsuya. Menghisapnya hingga tercipta tanda kepemilikan. Lalu tangan Akashi mulai meraba bagian perut dan dada.

"mmhh.. satu kali saja, ok ?"

"Aku tidak janji." Sekarang tangan Akashi dengan Terampil melepas satu persatu kancing piyama milik Tetsuya.

"Uh. . . Dasar mesum, cabul, menyebalkan. " Tetsuya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya selagi tangan Akashi menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

Kemudian Tetsuya merasakan satu persatu baju miliknya terlepas.

"Terimakasih atas Pujiannya. "

"Sei-kun menyebalkan !"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah mengecup singkat bibir Tetsuya Akashi menyeringai puas melihat kondisi Tetsuya sekarang yang sudah tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

"Selamat makan "

"Ahh... "

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara ambigu yang tercipta dari kegiatan panas mereka berdua. Sepertinya Tetsuya harus kembali membolos dari pekerjaannya karena pada saat itu Akashi tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya untuk tidur.

.

.

TAMAT

satu lagi ff gaje yang tercipta dari kebosanan karena ga tau mau ngapain wkwkwkk.

ini ff emang terinspirasi atau bisa di bilang parodi dari manga yaoi Kuroneko Series. gk kreatif ya ? emang (T-T) tapi saya bener-bener pengen bikin versi Akakuronya. X"D Saya cuma mengadaptasi adegannya, dialog dan adegan akhirnya dari saya sendiri. Kalo ada yg tidak berkenan nanti saya hapus.

Btw mau tanya dong buat yang menjalankan ibadah puasa, enaknya saya tetep update atau nunggu habis lebaran aja ? XD soalnya saya gk bisa bikin cerita straight meskipun itu fem kuroko, Rasanya kurang manteb :"V

Oh ya, sedikit bocoran, habis lebaran saya akan bikin cerita dengan tema yang lebih serius. ;D

Ok, maap klo author notenya kepanjangan. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Salam Damai

miichan X"D


End file.
